fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Tsubasa
Aino Tsubasa is one of the main characters of Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! She is a pretty talkative 13 year old girl that loves sweets, also her family runs a candy shop. Due to this, she is really good at making sweets, baking and even ‘normal’ cooking. Tsubasa is really cheerful and very energetic. However, she lacks at sports as well as studying. In fact, she hates school. She is the youngest out of her family and has four older siblings. Tsubasa always believes in the good that will happen and will convince everyone around her to also feel that way. Her catchphrase is Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of hope. As Cure Angelic, she is represented by wings. Appearance TBA Personality Tsubasa is a pretty talkative 13 year old girl that loves sweets, also her family runs a candy shop. Due to this, she is really good at making sweets, baking and even ‘normal’ cooking. Tsubasa is really cheerful and very energetic. However, she lacks at sports as well as studying. In fact, she hates school. She is the youngest out of her family and has four older siblings. Tsubasa always believes in the good that will happen and will convince everyone around her to also feel that way. Relationships Family *'Aino Hanae' - Tsubasa's mother and one of the owner of Starry SKY Sweets Shop. Hanae grew up in Tokyo, moving to this town after she met Haruto and fell in love with him. She is a lovely person that is quite known in Japan, not only for the sweets she makes. *'Aino Haruto' - Tsubasa's father and owner of the Starry SKY Sweets Shop. *'Aino Sakura' - Tsubasa's older sister. She is the second youngest of her family, only a year older tan Tsubasa. *'Aino Hitomi' - Tsubasa's older sister. She is the third oldest as well as the third youngest of her family. *'Aino Jirou' - Tsubasa's older brother. He is the second oldest. *'Aino Daisuke' - Tsubasa's oldest brother. He is currently travelling around the world, sending photos and gifts to their family members. Friends *'Oshiro Yuzuki' - Tsubasa's best friend that really loves Tsubasa's self made sweets. Etymology - Aino comes from meaning "indigo", combined wtih meaning "this", "it" or "the". So Aino means "the indigo", which most likely refers to the shade of blue. However, if 之 is replaced with the hiragana character の, Aino would mean "of indigo". Further more, if 藍 is replaced with , Aino would mean "of love". - is a Japanese name and means "wing" or "wings", a reference to her alter ego Cure Angelic. Together with her family name, her name means "wings of love". Cure Angelic - Angelic referes to something or someone resembling an angel. Cure Angelic is Tsubasa's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Angelic is the Pretty Cure of hope and is represented by wings and feathers. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Stage On!". Attacks *'Angelic Arrow' - Cure Angelic's first finisher attack. First, Cure Angelic creates a pink heart with her hands, which she sends to the enemy. Then, she summons a white bow and an arrow. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Angelic Arrow" and shoots the Arrow towards the enemy which purifies it. *'Angel Flash' - Cure Angelic's second attack. *'Celestial Aurora Miracle' - Cure Angelic's attack she uses with Cure Belle and Cure Selene. Transformation "Pretty Cure Stage On!" - Pretty Cure Stage On! is the official transformation phrase used by Aino Tsubasa to transform into Cure Angelic in Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! Songs *Wings of Love Duets Trivia *Tsubasa shares her last name with Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, though having different kanji. *Tsubasa is the second lead Cure to be 13 years old. The first was Hauno Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Angelic is the second lead Cure to hold the power of hope. The first was Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **She is the thrid overall after Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Cure Angelic's planed names were "Cure Angel" and "Cure Hope". *Cure Angelic is the first Pretty Cure to wear little angel wings in her 'normal' Cure form. *Tsubasa shares her seiyuu with Hoshimiya Ichgo from Aikatsu! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Hope using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! Category:Blooming Aura Pretty Cure! Characters